


Good night

by laveneficor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Gaara (Naruto), GaaLee, M/M, as vezes tudo que voce precisa pra ajudar na insonia é um pouco de cuidado, eu sou uma escritora horny eu sei, gaara tem insonia, insonia nós te odiamos, kankukiba se apertar bem os olhos, lee é um bom namorado, mas isso é mais fofo do que tudo, top rock lee (naruto)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveneficor/pseuds/laveneficor
Summary: A insônia de Gaara anda deixando o ruivo estressado e com enormes bolsas negras debaixo dos olhos, Lee se preocupa com seu namorado e tenta fazer seu melhor para dar a ele uma boa noite de sono.
Relationships: GaaLee - Relationship, Gaara/Rock Lee
Kudos: 15





	Good night

— Por favor, Gaara! Sou seu irmãozinho preferido! 

— Você é meu único irmão, Kankuro. 

O ruivo soltou um suspiro, apertando a ponte de seu nariz, resignado.

— Qual é, você é melhor com crianças do que eu.

Kankuro tentava apelar, tinha até mesmo trazido um pedaço da torta favorita de Gaara. 

— A Temari pediu pra você, além disso, ele também é seu sobrinho, e eu fiquei de babá todas as vezes que você pediu. 

— É importante! Eu tenho um encontro. 

— Ha. — Gaara se virou dando o seu melhor olhar mortal. — Eu também tenho um encontro. Mas peraí, com quem você tá saindo? 

Antes que Kankuro pudesse responder, ouviu-se um tilintar de sinos na entrada, Gaara era dono de uma floricultura que estava prosperando e aumentando seus lucros mais rápido do que ele havia previsto. Largou a empresa da família há pouco mais de um ano, entretanto ainda trabalhava como CEO a pedido de Kankuro que agora era o vice-presidente da empresa.

— Pode ir ver quem é enquanto eu termino de guardar esses vasos lá atrás? 

Após Gaara pedir, Kankuro foi para a entrada da loja se deparando com o namorado de seu irmão, Rock Lee, ele trabalhava numa academia a algumas quadras dali, parecia ter vindo correndo, mas rapidamente recuperou o fôlego. 

— Kankuro! Boa noite! O Gaara tá? 

— Tá sim, já te aviso que ele não parece tá de bom humor.

Kankuro lembrou-se que no início não era muito fã do moreno, achava a personalidade dele um tanto extravagante demais, e ele admitia que era um irmão protetor, Gaara já tinha sofrido muito tempo gostando de um cara que já estava interessado em outro, ele não queria vê-lo machucando-se novamente. 

Gaara apareceu e sua expressão atenuou-se automaticamente ao ver Lee que retribuiu com um enorme sorriso.

— Gaara! Vim te buscar pra irmos juntos, quer ajuda pra fechar a loja?

— Tch, tô segurando vela? 

— Então vá logo cuidar do seu sobrinho, tchau, aproveite sua sexta. 

Gaara o pôs pra fora depois de terminar de arrumar tudo com a ajuda de Lee e fechar a loja, Kankuro ofereceu carona aos dois mas recusaram, o apartamento de Lee não era muito longe e o ruivo sabia que seu namorado preferia caminhar até lá, não podia reclamar, era um tempo a mais que ele tinha para ficar ao lado dele.

Enquanto caminhavam, Lee pegou as sacolas que Gaara carregava, ele fazia o tipo extremamente cavalheiro, o moreno contava de seu dia na academia, aquilo fazia um pouco do stress do ruivo ir embora só de ouvi-lo. Notou que algumas garotas eram atraídas pelo moreno enquanto passavam, virou seu rosto na direção delas com um olhar frio e sério, depois olhou para Lee que parecia nem ter notado, o rapaz lhe sorria contando histórias entusiasmado. 

— Lee, posso pegar sua mão?

O ruivo perguntou timidamente, encarando o chão. 

— Ahn, mas eu tô suado, vim correndo até a floricultura, foi meu último treino. 

— Não ligo.

Gaara pegou na mão forte e um tanto áspera e fechou em torno da sua que sempre era um pouco fria, sentindo o calor que emanava do corpo dele, aquilo fez os dois corarem e ficarem com pequenos sorrisos no rosto pelo resto do caminho, Gaara queria mostrar que aquele cara era seu namorado e Lee se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda de todo o universo. 

— Chegamos! 

Lee abriu a porta, deixando que o ruivo entrasse primeiro, depois ligou as luzes da casa, era pequena mas arrumada, passava um ar aconchegante. 

Gaara pegou as sacolas que Lee trazia e abriu a maior delas, de dentro tirou um cacto de tamanho médio num vaso branco com pedrinhas vermelhas. 

— O que é isso? 

Perguntou o moreno intrigado. 

— Uma planta, não tem nenhuma aqui. 

Disse o ruivo disse simplesmente colocando o cacto debaixo de uma janela que pegasse sol. 

— Só precisa molhar uma vez na semana. 

Ele olhou para Lee que parecia emocionado, correu para perto do ruivo mas parou alguns centímetros antes. 

— Droga, eu quero te abraçar mas tô muito sujo, vou tomar banho e já volto. 

Nem mesmo esperou uma resposta do ruivo e rapidamente se enfiou no banheiro, eles haviam planejado passar a sexta assistindo filmes juntos.

Gaara sentou-se na cozinha e olhando para aquela fatia de bolo tentadora a sua frente, era de amora com nozes, sua favorita, pescou um garfo na gaveta de talheres e se pôs a comer, fechando os olhos na primeira mordida deixando o sabor doce da massa, o azedo das amoras e a crocância das nozes invadirem sua boca num festival de sabores, fazia algum tempo que ele não tinha tempo para comer doces e nem fazer nada. 

— O que você tá fazendo? — perguntou Lee com as mãos na cintura, Gaara se surpreendeu, não tinha ouvido sua aproximação perdido em pensamento, ainda estava com o garfo na boca. Deixou seus olhos percorrem o corpo moreno do rapaz, ele usava apenas uma calça moletom, a toalha branca ao redor do pescoço, o abdômen definido fez o ruivo segurar a respiração ao notar as pequenas gotas de água que se perdiam ao escorrerem, todo seu corpo era marcado com cicatrizes advindas das lutas de MMA que o namorado praticava. 

— Tava com fome. — respondeu culposamente depois de alguns segundos, subindo os olhos verdes até as íris negras do rapaz, ele nem parecia ter notado seu olhar. 

— Vou fazer comida pra gente, depois você pode comer isso, ok? — ele se aproximou, tirando o bolo das mãos do ruivo, depositando um pequeno beijo em sua testa, depois de guardar o resto da fatia. — Pode ir tomar banho enquanto isso, deixa tudo comigo! 

Lee se caminhou até a geladeira, Gaara sabia que não havia como contestar, concordou indo para o banheiro. 

— Ugh. — resmungou Lee, dando um suspiro derrotado, Gaara se virou apreciando a visão das costas definidas do seu namorado.

— O que houve? 

— Esqueci de fazer as compras, não tem nada pra comer. 

Gaara levou a mão a boca para segurar sua risada, ele conseguia ser fofo até fazendo uma cara tão triste. 

— Não tem problema, a gente pode pedir pizza, pode pedir aquela com brócolis que você gosta. 

O moreno pegou o celular para fazer o pedido ainda suspirando pesadamente. Gaara se surpreendeu ao entrar no banheiro e ver que Lee havia preparado um banho de banheira pra ele, o perfume de lavanda invadia o ambiente e a água estava aquecida numa temperatura confortável, o ruivo passou os próximos vinte minutos envolto nas espumas arroxeadas até seus dedos começarem a engilharem e ele decidir sair, aquilo tinha sido incrível, ele amava o jeito atencioso de Lee, sempre pronto para mimá-lo. Gaara saiu do banho, vestindo um moletom branco de Lee que ficava um tanto grande cobrindo parte de suas coxas alvas. Logo em seguida, ouviu-se a campainha tocar.

— Eu atendo. — anunciou o menor, Lee tirou sua atenção da tv e olhou para o ruivo caminhando até a porta apenas com seu moletom velho, ele parecia ainda menor, ficava lindo, fofo e sexy, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele se levantou rapidamente do sofá, puxando-o pela cintura antes que o ruivo abrisse a porta, o ruivo olhou-o sem entender, sentindo seus joelhos cederem com aquele aperto, recebeu um pequeno beijo do moreno nos lábios que fez seu coração disparar. 

— Deixa que eu atendo, se não vão ser dois apaixonados por você. 

Certamente seu rosto tinha ficado da mesma cor escarlate dos seus cabelos naquele momento, depois de pagar e pegar a pizza, Lee fechou a porta com o pé, pegando Gaara pela mão e levando-o até o sofá, comeram enquanto conversavam e riam contando sobre suas semanas.

— Então era por isso que o Kankuro-kun parecia chateado quando saiu. 

— Sim, pelo encontro arruinado dele, queria saber quem é.

— Ah, você não sabe? Se lembra do meu amigo veterinário? O Kiba, é ele. 

Gaara deixou uma azeitona cair, exibindo um olhar surpreso, lembrou-se que conheceu o tal rapaz na mesma noite em que conheceu Lee há uns anos atrás num bar de rock que seu irmão lhe arrastara.

Escolheram o filme que assistiriam enquanto terminavam o resto da pizza, Gaara tinha a cabeça encostada nos ombros do maior, enquanto Lee abraçava-o, quando o finalmente finalmente terminou Gaara se espreguiçou e soltou um suspiro cansado pelas noites mal dormidas, o moreno lhe encara atentamente, aproximando sua mão quente levando-a até o rosto pálido do ruivo que parecia realçar suas olheiras, tocando-o gentilmente. 

— Por que suas olheiras parecem maiores? 

— Acho que ando muito estressado com tanto trabalho e a insônia só me deixa dormir depois do meu corpo ficar exausto. 

Gaara falou e Lee pode sentir o ar cansado naquelas palavras. 

— Você tem tomado seus remédios? 

— Acabou, não tive tempo de ir no psiquiatra pra pegar a receita esse mês. 

— Você precisa descansar. Certo! Hoje minha missão vai ser te fazer dormir, começando por um chá de camomila. 

Apesar dos protestos de Gaara, o moreno se levantou indo até a cozinha e voltou de lá alguns minutos depois com uma xícara de chá, entregando-a ao ruivo que inalou o vapor da camomila. 

— Você sabe que isso é muito fraco pra mim né, eu prefiro café.

— Foi por isso que eu coloquei dois sachês, o poder da dupla camomila! E você não pode tomar café até voltar com o psiquiatra, promete? 

— Quê? Não, prefiro ficar sem dormir do que sem café. 

Gaara rejeitou, tomando um gole do chá.

— Mas é pela sua saúde, Gaara, precisa cuidar do seu corpo. 

Lee disse aquilo com seus olhos brilhantes e sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado, Gaara suspirou derrotado, ele costumava ser inflexível até o moreno entrar na sua vida. 

— Tá bom, vou ligar na segunda.

Lee então deu um de seus sorrisos radiantes e sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá depois de colocar uma playlist com músicas relaxantes para tocar, puxando os pés do ruivo para seu colo e fazendo massagem enquanto Gaara tomava seu chá calmamente. 

— Tá sentindo o sono chegar?

— Ainda não, desculpa.

Gaara se sentiu um tanto constrangido em negar com a cabeça, notando todos os esforços de Lee para fazê-lo sentir sono serem infrutíferos, mas Lee não se abateu. 

— Ainda não terminei, já sei o que pode te ajudar. 

Disse se levantando com o celular numa mão e puxando Gaara com a outra, ligou o ar condicionado, fez o menor entrar debaixo do seu cobertor verde, era fofinho e tinha o cheiro do seu namorado, Lee desligou as luzes mas deixou uma pequena fresta da cortina aberta.

— Uma das melhores coisas pra pegar no sono é ler. 

— Você vai ler pra mim? No escuro?

Perguntou o ruivo vendo o menor se deitando ao seu lado, mexendo no celular. 

— Quase isso, lembra quando você me emprestou aquele livro? — Gaara concordou lembrando-se que havia emprestado o livro "O senhor dos ladrões" de Cornelia Funke, seu livro favorito no mundo para o namorado ler. — Não sou muito bom com leituras então procurei a versão em audiobook. 

— Foi por isso que você leu tão rápido! 

Gaara deu uma pequena risada, depois de dar play no livro e colocar seu celular na mesinha ao lado da casa, Lee se pôs a fazer cafuné nos cabelos avermelhados do rapaz. O ruivo prestava atenção na história enquanto olhava para seu namorado apreciando cada detalhe do seu corpo naquela semi escuridão aconchegante.

— Você tem que fechar os olhos. — sussurrou o moreno.

— Aí não vou conseguir te olhar. 

— Não precisa, tô aqui do seu lado.

O ruivo fechou os olhos relutante, voltando a focar atenção da história do livro, vários capítulos haviam passado quando ele sentiu que as mãos em seu cabelo haviam parado, decidiu abrir os olhos novamente e viu que Lee tinha pegado no sono, bem que ele queria poder dormir rápido daquele jeito, odiava ter insônia, parecia que sempre tinha que travar uma batalha feroz com aquilo que era tão simples para os outros, ainda assim a visão do moreno ressonando era um colírio para seus olhos, pelo menos alguém estava dormindo. 

Decidiu se levantar para desligar o telefone, saindo com cuidado do lado do moreno para não acordá-lo, depois saiu para a cozinhar para tomar um copo de água e notou da janela da sala que uma chuva fina caia, ficou ali parado no escuro olhando para os raios que iluminavam o céu ocasionalmente. 

Lee acordou tateando ao seu lado sem encontrar o corpo do seu namorado, ligou o pequeno abajur constatando que ele não estava ali e se levantou, encontrou-o em pé de frente pra janela, aproximou-se.

— Que péssimo namorado eu sou, acabei dormindo e nem notei. 

— Não tem problema, pelo menos um de nós tem que dormir. 

Lee o abraçou por trás, colocando seus braços fortes ao redor do ruivo. 

— E então suas ideias acabaram? 

O moreno suspirou, mas já tinha usado todas suas táticas certeiras para atrair o sono, sentiu-se derrotado. 

— Não consigo pensar em mais nada. 

— Falta você usar a minha. 

— Qual? — o moreno perguntou sem entender, Gaara se virou, ficando de frente, ainda encostando seu corpo no dele. 

— Deixar meu corpo exausto. 

Respondeu olhando diretamente para os olhos negros antes de selar seus lábios num beijo calmo, levou uma de suas mãos até a nuca de Lee, o moreno correspondeu rapidamente deslizando suas mãos pelas costas do ruivo, descendo por sua cintura até chegar as suas coxas, de repente parou o beijo, notando algo que não havia percebido. 

— Você tá só de moletom? Há quanto tempo? 

Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso de lado.

— Desde que vesti ele. 

Lee voltou a beijar o ruivo não resistindo àquele sorriso, suas mãos agora deslizando pelas coxas macias, subindo-as por dentro do moletom, arrancando pequenos suspiros do ruivo quando tocou nos mamilos, roçando a ponta dos seus dedos por eles.

— Lee… — o ruivo sussurrou no ouvido dele sentindo arrepios subindo por seu corpo que rapidamente respondia ao contato daquelas mãos, ondas de excitação indo direto para seu membro que já estava meio duro. 

O moreno não aguentou ouvir aquele sussurro, colocou as pernas do menor ao redor de sua cintura, agarrando-o como se não pesasse nada.

— Vamo pro quarto. 

Lee o carregou em seu colo, as mãos fortes o segurando enquanto se beijavam sem se desgrudarem por nenhum momento, depois o colocou no chão quando chegaram a cama e se livrou rapidamente daquele moletom, jogando-o para o lado, Gaara deslizou suas mãos pelo abdômen musculoso, usando seus dedos para seguir o caminho de algumas das cicatrizes, de repente seu olhar se tornou sério, deixando o moreno mais excitado com aquela visão. 

— Lee. — ele começou com um tom de voz baixo mas autoritário. — Se você pegar leve comigo, eu vou saber. 

— Sim, senhor. — o moreno ronronou, empurrando o ruivo para a cama que caiu de costas, deixou uma exclamação escapar seus lábios ao sentir o cobertor gelado em contato com sua pele, encarou os olhos do namorado vendo que ele o observava, Lee degustava com os olhos aquela visão do corpo pálido de Gaara, perfeito e sem nenhuma marca, queria resolver aquilo e seria exatamente o que ele faria quando olhou para Gaara o chamando com um dedo. 

— Tá frio aqui, você tem que me aquecer. 

Ficou por cima do ruivo, colocando os braços contra a cama ao redor dele, Gaara encaixou seus dedos nos cabelos negros puxando o rosto dele para baixo e iniciando um beijo ávido de desejo e ansioso por contato, as línguas se encontrando e roçando enquanto o beijo ia se aprofundando, Lee apertou uma das coxas do ruivo, arrancando um gemido dele, levantou a perna envolvendo-a contra sua cintura, deslizando os dedos pela parte interna da outra coxa, Gaara sentia seu corpo reagir com pequenos espasmos. Lee descia os beijos, passando sua atenção para o maxilar, e em seguida deixando beijos molhados no pescoço, mordiscando levemente a pele sensível, os gemidos e suspiros eram um incentivo a mais, Gaara se aproveitou para colocar suas mãos no calça que Lee usava e tentar empurrá-la para baixo, enquanto enfiava uma das mãos ali até ser impedido pelo moreno que segurou suas mãos, empurrando-as contra a cama.

— Sou eu quem vai cuidar de você, lembra. 

Gaara sentiu uma batida do seu coração bater mais rápida que as outras naquele momento, um frio dominando seu estômago em antecipação ao que ele faria dali pra frente.

Sem pressa, o moreno voltou a beijá-lo de onde havia parado, mas dessa vez mordendo com mais força seu pescoço, beijando varias marcas dos dois lados, Gaara fechava os olhos com força, prendendo a respiração, friccionando seu corpo contra o do maior pedindo por mais contato, os beijos foram descendo até seus mamilos, Lee liberou as mãos do ruivo e usou uma delas para apertar seus mamilos ao mesmo tempo em que usava a boca para lamber o outro lado e dar pequenas mordidas, chupando-o em seguida, a sensação da língua quente era indescritível, como se seu sangue tivesse sido substituído por fogo líquido e seu corpo estivesse sendo aquecido por dentro.   
Lee olhou para o membro do ruivo que parecia exigir atenção e sorriu lascivamente, descendo os beijos pelas suas costelas, depois a barriga, descendo cada vez mais, pela cintura até o quadril, passava para o próximo local depois de garantir que uma marca fosse deixada ali. 

— Você já tá assim e eu nem cheguei lá.

— Já tá bom de provocação… por favor… 

— Eu gosto quando você dá ordens, mas gosto mais ainda quando você pede assim.

Gaara contraiu o corpo, apertando os cobertores entre seus dedos quando o moreno roçava seus lábios por sua coxa sem pressa alguma, beijando cada comprimento de pele, Lee abriu suas pernas se posicionando no meio delas, dando mordidas que o faziam gemer alto, todo seu corpo parecia pulsar. Lee não teve piedade em morder com força suficiente para lhe fazer lágrimas escaparem por seus olhos, a dor era misturada ao prazer, ele queria mais, precisava de mais. 

Lee o puxou pelas pernas, quando ele finalmente tocou no membro de Gaara ouviu o ruivo soltar um suspiro tremido, esperou os olhos verde se abrirem, certificando-se que tinha sua atenção quando brincou com sua língua pela parte superior do membro ereto de Gaara, vendo ele se desmanchar em gemidos a medida que envolvia aquele pau com sua boca e lambia-o com sua língua quente, impediu as pernas de se fecharem ao seu redor, segurando-o contra a cama, enquanto sugava o membro dava vez mais duro e mais molhado, o pré-gozo misturado a sua saliva, ouvia seu nome sendo sussurrado desconexamente repetidas vezes enquanto ele dava sua total atenção a todo o comprimento do pênis do ruivo que já pulsava em sua boca, quando notava que ele estava próximo, começava a chupar mais devagar.

— Vou… 

Gaara não foi capaz de terminar a frase, sua mente perdida naquela sensação de prazer o dominando, estando tão próximo mas o moreno não o deixava chegar lá, aqueles lábios e língua tinham controle total de seu corpo, ele nem precisou usar as mãos para fazê-lo se desmanchar, quando Lee notou que ele atingia seu limite, o deixou gozar dentro de sua boca, engolindo e lambendo o resto que escorria. O ruivo levou uma das mãos ao rosto, puxando ar com dificuldade, Lee voltou a beijá-lo, chupando sua língua e fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto em sua boca. 

— Ainda não cansei. 

Lee ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo, vendo Gaara que ainda respirava profundamente buscando por ar. 

— Que bom, eu não terminei ainda. 

Levantou-se para abrir a gaveta da pequena cômoda e tirar um tubo de lubrificante, quando se virou para a cama, Gaara já estava de bruços, olhando pelo canto do olho. 

— É agora que você vai usar sua força pra me foder? 

A visão pegou Lee desprevenido, seu próprio pau já doía dentro da calça, precisou de muito autocontrole para se aproximar de Gaara de novo e não fodê-lo simplesmente como ele queria. 

— É, eu vou usar minha força sim. 

Toda aquela extensão de pele que se exibia para ele, sem nenhuma marca, implorando para que ele tocasse, abriu as pernas do menor, deslizou os dedos pela coluna sentindo Gaara se arrepiar, fazendo o caminho até sua cintura, passando por suas coxas. 

— Não precisa ser tão...

Gaara foi interrompido por um grito de surpresa escapando seus lábios quando sentiu um tapa forte acertar sua bunda, uma onda de eletricidade nova voltando a percorrer seu corpo com mais força dessa vez. 

— Quer mais forte? É você quem manda.

Logo Lee começou a golpear sua bunda, com tapas que iam cada vez mais forte, Gaara enterrou sua cabeça para baixo entre seus braços, posicionando-se melhor para não se desequilibrar, Lee o segurava com uma das mãos mesmo assim, o problema era que sua mente começava a ficar vazia e seu corpo estava uma completa desordem, começava a tremer, rebolando contra a mão grande que o golpeava quando sentia o impacto da palma em sua pele e logo depois a ardência quando o impacto passava e a formigação vinha, sua garganta já estava seca, seus gemidos misturados com o prazer da dor anestesiando seus sentidos, não demorou para seu membro ficar duro de novo, ele pedia por mais querendo ser fodido de uma vez, depois que toda sua bunda estava marcada, Lee passou a golpear suas coxas que não demoraram para ficar no mesmo estado avermelhado e latejante.

A próxima coisa que Gaara sentiu foram os dedos gelados pelo lubrificante penetrando-o com movimentos de vai e vem, outro gemido alto saiu de sua garganta, com a diferença de temperatura, deveria ser um gel novo, mas ele não tinha tempo para processar aquilo, três dedos já entravam com facilidade e ele estava pronto para gozar novamente, seus braços perdendo a força quando sentiu a borda da sensação de prazer cada vez mais próxima e finalmente o ápice. 

— Não achei que ia ser tão rápido dessa vez.

— Você tá me provocando têm horas.

Lee riu contra a pele de sua costa, aquela risada sexy fazendo seu corpo tremer, estava pronto pra desabar na cama quando Lee o segurou mais uma vez com as mãos, o ar escapou de seus lábios quando a cabeça do pau de Lee brincava em sua entrada, sua cabeça e seu peito latejando, sem falar na sua bunda, não acreditou que havia sido ele mesmo a dar aquele gemido tão fino e longo quando Lee empurrou tudo de uma vez, encostando sua pele contra sua bunda e suas coxas que ainda estavam sensíveis.

Lee foi impiedoso metendo com força e rapidamente, estocando repetidas vezes contra a próstata do ruivo, ouvindo gemer e implorar por seu nome de modo incongruente, não podia mais aguentar seu próprio desejo, já tinha se segurado por muito tempo, continuou fodendo-o até sentir que estava perto de gozar, seus gemidos sendo ouvidos no quarto em sincronia com os do menor, acabou gozando dentro dele, um último gemido caótico escapando de Lee quando o sentiu fora e finalmente desabou na cama, sua mente parecia um filme em branco, seu corpo se concentrando em tentar acalmar sua respiração descompassada. 

O moreno se jogou ao lado dele, suspirando pesadamente, olhou para o lado vendo Gaara com os cabelos vermelhos molhados contra o rosto, estendeu a mão para arrumá-los, puxando-o para si e encaixando-o contra seu peito, Gaara passou a mão ao redor dele, abraçando-o e atrelando suas pernas nas dele, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, Lee deu-lhe beijinhos na testa, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Desligou o abajur no seu último esforço.

— Gaara?

— Hum?

— Boa noite.

O ruivo ouviu uma voz muito longínqua chamando-o, ele finalmente podia sentir seu corpo relaxado e totalmente exausto, cada músculo parecendo pesar toneladas a mais, e os portões do sono finalmente sendo apertos, sua respiração se tornando mais pesada sem conseguir pensar em nada. Lee ficou feliz ao sentir o ruivo adormecer em seus braços, sabendo que sua missão estava completa e tinha dado uma boa noite de sono para seu namorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu simplesmente amo essa história, ela mora no meu coração.  
> Comentários são apreciados e amados.  
> Eu sei eu sou uma escritora carente que precisa de validação constante snif
> 
> Se quiser me achar no twitter para mais fanfics e aus exclusivas segue la no @ laveneficor


End file.
